For example, as shown in Patent Document 1, a technique is well known for installing a shock-absorbing member such as a rubber member between a fuel tank of a vehicle and a floor panel of a vehicle body. By installing the shock-absorbing member between the fuel tank and the floor panel, the fuel tank is prevented from striking against the floor panel, as well as vibration and noise caused by ruffles of fuel in the fuel tank, or the like, is prevented from being transmitted to the vehicle body.
However, the conventional shock-absorbing member is attached to the fuel tank with an adhesive, which reveals poor retention capability and workability. To solve this problem, for example, it can be contemplated to form a recess in the fuel tank and to arrange an engaging part that engages with the recess is provided at a distal end of the shock-absorbing member. Such a shock-absorbing member allows the shock-absorbing member to be pushed into the recess of the fuel tank for assembling in a one-touch operation.